The Missing Team
by Tenshi-girl777
Summary: Iva and Takeshi are a brother/sister, weapon/meister team who lost their parents to a Kishin when they were young, follow in the footsteps of their parents. After becoming a Death Scythe, will the waking of the Kishin Asura reveal things that they prefer to leave buried? My first fanfic with a few OCs...I hope I did a good job. XP I had to fix some things...
1. A Death Scythe Is Made

"Oni-san!"Iva yelled. "Are you okay?"

Gripping her staff tighter Takeshi nodded, breathing heavily, "This witch is tougher than I thought."

"Does your wavelength even match up with hers?"Iva asked looking the ominous figure of the witch against the laughing moon's light. Glancing in the same direction he chuckled, "Are you doubting your Oni-san?"

A bit hurt Iva looked at Takeshi and said, "Never."

Patting her staff he said, "Good little sister. Now, are you ready for another Soul Resonance?"

Nodding she said, "Let's get this over with."

As if right on cue their souls connected, synchronizing their frequencies, increasing in power as they yelled in unison, "Scythe Technique: Double Witch Hunter!"

Energy pulsing through Iva's weapon form, both of her blades glowing and tripling in size, dripping with latent energy.

Changing into her tiger form, the witch lunged screaming, "You'll never defeat me with such a pathetic technique!"

Anger only fueling their attack their attack further, Takeshi also lunged at the tigress with such intense speed he and Iva vanished from sight for a split second, the humming of Iva's blades the only indicator of their presence.

When they appeared again both the pair and the witch landed on opposite sides, backs facing each other. They stood for a few seconds before the witch spoke. "I got you."She teased.

A slash wound suddenly appearing on Takeshi's side he grinned through a wince. "No," He said. "I got you."

Gasping the huge tiger vanished in a flurry of black ribbons, revealing her purple soul. Transforming back to her human form Iva instantly turned to Takeshi and said, "We need to get back to Death City so you can get that wound looked at."

Sitting on the ground he said, "Yeah, yeah, yeah. You better get that soul so you can be a Death Scythe."

Walking over to the hovering soul Iva took out a pair of chopsticks, spun them, and grabbed the glowing orb with them.

"Itadakimasu."She opening her mouth and swallowing it whole.

Sitting on the back of her brother's sleek motorcycle as he drove, Iva gently held onto her brother's torso because of the wound. They hadn't spoken for much of the journey and Iva really didn't like that there was a gap that was growing between them.

_I know I'm a Death Scythe now but, I don't want it to separate us._ She thought looking at the horizon before them. Spotting two small figures walking ahead of them Iva pointed exclaiming, "Oni-san, look out!"

Lifting his head a bit Takeshi looked in the direction Iva pointed and suddenly came to a stop, sweeping the vehicle sideways, nearly hitting the two creatures standing in front of them. Taking her helmet off, Iva felt her heart lift at the sight.

"Kitties!"Iva exclaimed.

Chuckling Takeshi said, "You and your cats…"

Sweeping them up into her arms Iva said, "Awe, you're so cute!"

The purple cat struggling in her grip, while the blue one stayed cool and collected.

"Can we take them with us?"Iva asked, sparkling.

Knowing she wouldn't give up until he agreed he said, "Fine, but as soon as we're in the city, if they leave, you can't go after them."Sighing Iva said, "Alright."

Stepping over to the side pack that was attached to the motorcycle she placed the cats inside and said, "I know there's a possibility that we might be separated but please don't push me away."

Silent for a moment Takeshi put his hand on Iva's head saying, "I would never do that to my Nee-chan."

Relief washing over Iva she gently closed the side pack and making sure it was secure, she stood and gave her brother her best smile. "I shouldn't have doubted you."

Smiling Takeshi revved the engine and said, "Let's go home."


	2. Meeting Death

Giving their deepest bows Iva and Takeshi said, "Hello, Death-sama."

"And hello to you."Death said with his squeaky voice. "So you finally collected a witch's soul?"

"Yes, Death-sama."Iva replied as she straightened. "A tiger witch's soul."

Nodding Death said, "Well, Congratulations!"

Unfolding his blocky white hands he clapped them together as confetti appeared out of nowhere and exclaimed, "Welcome, Newborn Death Scythe Iva!"

Bowing again Iva exclaimed, "Thank you!"

Despair suddenly clouding her features Iva meekly asked, "Death-sama, will my brother and I be separated?"

Bending his whole body to the side, a question appeared over his head, "Now why would I separate you?"

Surprised, tears sprang to Iva's eyes and the atmosphere around her sparkled. "Thank you!"

Spinning Iva exclaimed, "Yay! I don't have to leave Oni-san!"

Glad to see Iva was happy Death added, "But I will need you to stay around the academy, so I can call on you for your help on missions, got it?"

Pausing in her elation Iva saluted shouting, "Yes, sir!"

"Death, I have one question."Takeshi said.

"Go right ahead."He said.

"Will I still be able to wield Iva?"

"Only one way to find out."Death said turning to Iva.

Nodding Iva went into her new completely black, but still double-bladed scythe form. "Doesn't seem much different."Iva said, her human form reflecting in one of the blades.

Nodding Takeshi said, "But you do feel a little bit lighter than before."

Thinking a moment Iva spotted their feline companions inches behind them.

"Who are these two?"Death asked. Nervously laughing Iva said, "A couple of wanderers that my brother almost ran over."

"Ah."Death said with a short pause. "By the way, at the Anniversary of the DWMA I'll announce your achievement."

Gasping Iva went back to human form exclaiming, "Awesome! A party!"

"It'll be a formal event, so please find something nice to wear. That goes for you as well, Takeshi."Death said.

Takeshi sighed, "Got it."Giggling Iva said, "Can we go shopping, so I can get my dress?!"

"How about tomorrow?"Takeshi said, sounding exhausted.

"Okay."Iva said, picking up the blue cat as she followed behind him as he left.

"Bye, Death-sama!"Iva called back before they were completely out sight.

Waiting until they were finally out of his office Death looked down at the purple cat and said, "You can transform now."

A cloud of smoke enveloping the feline, the tall figure standing in its place said, "Nice to see you, Lord Death."

"The same to you."Death said cheerfully. "I assume you and your brother completed the task given to you."

Scratching his cat ear he said, "Yes, the whole expedition went swimmingly."

"And your brother?"Death prodded. "He was one who made it a success."He said, exasperated.

"Then I'll make him an official staff member."

Nodding he said, "Midnight is pretty good for a runt."

"Now, Indigo…"Death began. Turning away from Death he said, "That's a compliment! Besides, he seems to be interested in your new Death Scythe."

Tilting his head Death said, "Hmm…?"

Lying on her bed later that night Iva stroked the blue cat's fur as he softly purred. "You're such a good cat."Iva whispered.

Looking at her with his golden yellow eyes she thought, _Oh, yeah. I haven't checked for a nametag yet._

Gently reaching under his neck she found a round tag with the name "Midnight" etched onto it. Smiling Iva thought, _That's a fitting name._

Nuzzling her hand he placed his head on her exposed stomach still purring. Listening to the rhythmic sounds of his contentment, Iva's eyes slowly closed and she fell into sweet dreams.

Once she fell into a deep sleep, Midnight slowly dropped down from the bed and transformed into a sixteen-year old guy, the same age as Iva, kneeling next to her peaceful form. Gazing at her tranquil face, Midnight brushed a few stray hairs from her face as she mumbled, "Come on…Oni-san!"

Watching a small smile form, Midnight smiled as well. "You truly are like a rose."He said gently caressing her cheek. "Lovely, yet dangerous."

Recalling her weapon form he grinned but it vanished when her dreamy words came back to mind.

_Oni-san, huh?_

Removing his hand Midnight stared at her for a moment longer and said, "But you need to recognize guys other than your dear Oni-san."

Slowly turning her head toward him, he leaned forward, tenderly kissing her lips like a prince.

"You will be mine, beautiful Iva."Midnight whispered, returning to his cat form, lying next to Iva once more.


	3. First Assignment

Waking the next morning with the faint sensation that her lips had been touched, Iva drowsily entered the living room yawning, "Morning, Oni-san."

Finding him passed out on the couch she remembered that after they checked in with Death she'd insisted Takeshi get his wound looked at. Luckily, the nurse Medusa was able to put bandages on it but Iva didn't dare leave him alone with her. Since Iva always got an eerie feeling from her, she never trusted Medusa, no matter how nice she seemed.

Shaking her head Iva warded off the bad thoughts and quickly grabbed a blanket and gently laid it on her brother as he changed positions. His long, light brown hair was disheveled from tossing and turning and Iva glanced at the three-lined scar on his right cheek, going down to his jaw. Ignoring the sour memories it brought Iva smiled thinking, _Oni-san looks so peaceful._

A hushed voice suddenly coming to her as if from a dream, it said, "You need to recognize guys other than your dear Oni-san."

Unconsciously blushing, Iva thought, _Why did I just think of something like that?!_

The phantom sensation on her lips growing stronger, her brain fried as her cheeks got warmer.

_Don't tell me that some guy snuck into my room last night and k-ki-kis-kissed me!_

Drifting over to the kitchen like a ghost, she barely heard the phone ring through her distress.

Lifting the phone to her ear she said, "Hello…?"

Jumping on the counter, Midnight listened to Iva as she mumbled to the voice on the other end. Glancing at her brother for a brief moment, she nodded and said, "Yes, I'll come as soon as I can."

Hanging up soon after, she looked at Midnight and said, "Looks like I'm getting my first assignment today."

Just making a cat's "meow" he swished his tail like any other feline and stared at her. Smiling, Iva briefly rubbed his head and said, "Well, I need to change and cook breakfast before I have to leave and make a plate for Oni-san."

Walking to her bedroom Midnight followed close behind as she stretched her arm. Habitually touching the X-scar under her left dark eye she entered her room and narrowly prevented Midnight from coming in after her.

"Oh no, you don't!"Iva said closing the door just enough that he couldn't get in. "You may be an animal, but I don't feel comfortable with undressing in front of any living creatures."

Gently closing the door Midnight stamped his paw whispering, "So close."

Only taking a few moments, Iva came back out and went to the kitchen setting out food and pans, preparing breakfast. As the food warmed on the stove, the scent of it drifted throughout the apartment, slowly waking her brother.

Moaning he said, "I smell food."

"Sorry, I woke you."Iva said pulling her silver-black-tipped hair in a bun.

"You know, I could've cooked breakfast."He said standing and walking toward her.

"Not today."Iva said. "I've gotta go to the academy for my first assignment right after I'm done eating."

Tying her light blue apron she looked at Takeshi and said, "And you know I can cook a decent meal."

Patting her head like he always did, Takeshi smiled saying, "Good, Nee-chan."

Blushing from the words of praise, Iva concentrated on cooking, "Plus, you need to take your trench off since we're home."

Starting to shrug off his coat he said, "Okay."

Hanging his coat by the door, he walked back to the table to find steaming pancakes, bacon, and eggs. Sitting he picked up his chopsticks and said, "You are in a rush."

Already filling her plate, Iva turned the burners off, put the pans in the sink and placed her plate on the island counter saying, "I want to be there as soon as I can, so I can make a good impression as the new Death Scythe."Taking her hair down and apron off, she opened the fridge taking out a carton of milk and reached in the cabinet to get some canned tuna. Pouring the milk into a small bowl, she opened the tuna and put them on the floor for Midnight.

"Enjoy."She said with a smile.

Grabbing her plate, she got a fork and sat down at the table while Takeshi got up and poured them something to drink. Handing her a cup of apple juice she continuously popped food into her mouth, only pausing to thank Takeshi when he handed her the glass.

In the middle of swallowing the juice the hushed voice came back to her again, she nearly choked. Suddenly taking the drink from her lips, she gulped down the apple juice and coughed once it was down.

"What's wrong?"Takeshi asked.

"I don't know if I should tell you."She said slapping the glass down on the table.

His eyebrow raising he said, "Why?"

"You might kill someone."She said bluntly.

"There's no "might" to it. I _**will**_ kill them."He said smiling brightly. "Now who will I kill and what for?"

A sweat drop on her head, she nervously laughed, "I don't really know _who_, but someone kissed me while I slept last night…"Trailing off as she sensed the atmosphere in the room turn cold as Takeshi gave his best smile, Iva could tell his "kill" aura was at an all time high.

_He's livid! _Iva thought anxiously. _I better get out of here, soon._

Wolfing the rest of her breakfast down, she put her dishes in the sink saying, "Anyway, I'm gonna go on ahead and I'll meet up with you later so we can go get our party clothes, okay?"

Stabbing his egg like it had a heart he said, "Okay, but in the meantime I'm going to track down that guy."

Getting even more nervous, Iva slowly stepped back toward the door grabbing her white trench saying, "Alright. H-happy hunting."

Opening the door she called Midnight and he happily followed, also wanting to escape the deadly atmosphere. Closing the door once he was through Iva shut the door and hurried to the academy.

"Hello, Death-sama."Iva said with a smile.

"Hi, how ya' doin'?"Death said.

"Good."Iva answered. "I see that you brought the cat again."Death said looking down at the blue feline. He added, "Actually, I need to speak with him."

Confused Iva said, "You can talk to cats?"

"No," A third voice said. "he's a cat like me."

Surprised a tall guy with purple hair and cat ears poking out of his head came from behind the mirror Death stood in front of. Blinking she stared at him for a few moments before she said, "You're the cat from other day…Which means if Midnight is like you then…"

Putting two and two together her cheeks automatically flushed crimson and she looked at the silent cat beside her, pointing at it as she exclaimed, "You!"

Sighing Midnight rolled his eyes and said, "And I was hoping to keep this under wraps a little longer."

Stepping away from him Iva watched as he transformed from a cat to a teenage guy.

"What's wrong, Iva?"Death asked. Tears flowing down her cheeks like mini-waterfalls she said, "He…took my first kiss!"

Shrugging Indigo said, "Not surprising, considering his personality."

"But…but…"Iva weakly argued.

"Come now."Said Midnight. "You didn't reject me when I did it."

Her tears disappearing Iva glared at him, "I was asleep, dang it!"She yelled.

"Amazing, I haven't seen you this energetic in while, Iva. I'm glad I paired you two up for this assignment."

Iva's heart sinking, Midnight said, "So I'm actually one of your agents now?"

"Mhm."Death answered.

"Kill me."Iva said sitting in a ball.

"Now, now."Death said. "He's not that bad."

Kneeling down Midnight whispered, "He's right. I'm not that bad."

Flying back Iva covered her ear, her cheeks flaming red. "Don't whisper in my ear like that!"She exclaimed. "It feels weird!"

"I can't make any promises."Midnight said with a smooth look in his eyes. Hesitantly going back to where she'd originally stood she said, "What is our assignment, Death-sama?"

Bouncing a couple of times he said, "I want you to watch a group of weapons and meisters. Their names are: Soul, Maka, Black Star, Tsubaki, Death the Kid, Liz and Patty."

"While they're in Death city?"Iva asked. "Yes, but you also may need to follow them on their missions as well."

Nodding Iva said, "Understood, but why do I have to work with Midnight?"

"He's good with handling recon missions, so if you ever want to conceal your presence, he's your best bet." Death explained. To that Iva nodded again and Death said to them. "Therefore, you'll be assisting the current teacher that instructs the class that contains all these students."

"Doesn't Dr. Stein teach that class?"Iva asked.

"He does."A new voice said. Turning, Iva saw a red-haired blue-eyed man in a suit standing just behind her.

"I remember you."Iva said. "You're Spirit."

"You've got a good memory."Spirit said. "I'm guessing you're the new Death Scythe."

Nodding she said, "Word gets around quick."

"Not really, since word of a new Death Scythe rouses a lot of excitement. Only those, including Stein, only know that you're a Death Scythe."Spirit informed.

"Don't forget my brother."Iva said.

"That's what I meant."

Leaning over a little Iva saw her brother leaning against the last red shrine gate, smiling.

"Oni-san!"Iva exclaimed as she started to walk over to him.

"Oh no, you don't!"

Grabbing the collar of her trench, Midnight lifted her off her feet, holding her in his arms. _P-pr-princess cradle!_ Iva thought blushing. A blood vessel popping out of Takeshi's forehead he said, "Looks like I've found my prey."

Knowing that things were about to get ugly Iva said, "Y-you really went hunting, huh?"

Nodding, a shadow fell over his face as he pushed himself off of the gate, "You did tell 'happy hunting', didn't you?"

Beginning to sweat she said, "Midnight, if you value your life I'd suggest you put me down, _now._"

Thinking a moment he said, "Nope, I'm not putting you down unless you say you'll wear whatever dress I choose out for you!"

Hearing Takeshi's heavy footfalls coming closer she yelled, "Fine! But I'm only doing it to save your life!"

Nuzzling her neck Midnight smiled, saying, "Bye, dear Oni-san."Getting angry Iva yelled, "Don't antagonize him!"

"Get along you two!"Death said, giving them the peace sign. Then, as Midnight winked both him and Iva disappeared right before Takeshi could grab either of them.


	4. His Black and White Rose

"Hey! Would you stop that?!"Iva complained.

"I can get dressed on my own!"She exclaimed. "Midnight! Can you tell them to stop?!"

Sitting in a comfy chair with the store manager standing beside him, he said, "Be a little more gentle ladies, she's a shy one."

A couple of more hits shaking the curtain, Iva jumped out exclaiming, "Enough!"

Midnight's eyes widening, he gazed at the long, white strapless dress she wore with a black belt and sweet heart neckline trimmed with black lace, dark gloves covering most of her arms. Smiling he stood and said, "It looks even better than I imagined."

Agitated Iva glared at him, "Do you know how livid my brother must be by now?"

Sighing he said, "My dear Iva, can't you at least say something about the dress first."

Sighing, Iva walked over to the mirror, "I guess I have to admit I like the dress, even though it seems to be missing something."

Coming up behind her Midnight looked in the mirror as well, "A rose choker would be best, I think."

Shaking in her head Iva said, "Roses aren't my style."

Suddenly lifting and turning her face toward his. Midnight said, "I beg to differ."

Blushing Iva froze, her heart going a million miles a second. Feeling like their lips were getting closer Iva forced herself to move her head away saying, "What makes you say that?"

"Because, you, lovely Iva, are the perfect combination of a black and white rose."He said she began to walk back to the dressing room.

Confused Iva turned, staring at him, "You really are strange."

As she went back to enter the dressing room, Midnight planted his hand on the wall, blocking her way. "Honestly, you just don't realize how beautiful you are, do you?"

Alarmed, Iva looked into Midnight's golden eyes finding that they glowed with an eerie radiance. Lifting her chin again he got closer to her saying, "And I told myself if I ever found such a girl, I would make her mine."

Iva's face and neck flushing crimson she felt as if her body were petrified by his stare. As he came closer to her, all she could do was put her back against the wall.

_He's too close!_ She thought closing her eyes, expecting that their lips would make contact any second but when it didn't happen, she slowly lifted her eyelids. She found Takeshi holding Midnight up by the back of his collar, his "kill" aura filling the whole store.

Sweat drops appearing all over Midnight's head, Iva watched in unsurprised awe as veins bulged out of Takeshi's head.

"So this was your intention."Takeshi said in an ominous tone, one of his eyes twinkling red with a crazed smile. All color of the color flushing out of Midnight's face his cat ears were flat against his head.

"No answer, huh?"Takeshi said, his face getting closer Midnight's as he lifted him up further. "Then I guess it's time for you to go."

Gently placing Midnight down to face him, Takeshi pulled back his fist and swiftly made him crash through the ceiling with an uppercut that carried so much force, Midnight appeared to be a shooting star flying across the sky. Watching from under the hole in the roof a sweat drop formed on Iva's head.

_I actually feel bad for him._ She thought staring at the night sky. _And that's saying something._

The dark aura evaporating, Takeshi smiled saying, "That felt great!"

Letting out a short laugh Iva stared at him with a face that said, "Obviously."

Taking notice of her clothing Takeshi smiled, "I hate to say this, but…he picked a good dress."

"You think so too?"Iva said surprised.

"Would I ever lie to you?"He said crossing his arms. Doing the same, she blushed as she looked to the side, "Not really."

Grinning, he suddenly threw her over his shoulder, paid for the outfit, and carried her out of store, into the street.

"Where're we going, Oni-san?"Iva asked once she had her chin in her hand.

"Look for some jewelry that catches your eye."He said slowing his pace. Noticing her surroundings, Iva realized that they were in the middle of a dozen different jewelry shops.

Eyes wide as she saw the prices that were displayed, she said, "I-it's okay, Oni-san. You don't'—"

"I don't want to hear it! Pick."He said as he came to a complete stop.

Sighing Iva glanced into the windows. Trying to decide which set of jewelry would go best with her dress.

_It'll have to be black and silver._ She thought scanning the bright displays. Spotting a simplistic set of a black ribbon choker with earrings matching the cross charm the corner of her mouth went up, _Perfect._

Pointing to it Iva said, "How about that?"

Glancing in that direction Takeshi chuckled, "That's so you."

Giggling Iva said, "Simple yet elegant?"

Shaking his head he said, "Unique and beautiful."

Blushing as he put her down she said, "I'm not sure about that."

Ruffling her hair he said, "Wait and see how many fans you make on the first day of being a teacher's assistant."

Staring at him dubiously she said, "Okay…"

Then going into the jewelry shop, Takeshi purchased the choker and earrings, placing them into a small bag.

"Now it's time for _**you**_ to get a nice suit."Iva said as they exited the establishment.

"I already have a place in mind."He said beginning to walk in the direction of a music hall.

-Meanwhile, In Death's Office-

Crashing through the sky-like ceiling, Midnight landed flat on his face in front of Death, who was sipping tea.

"I thought cats always landed on their feet."He said cocking his head to the side.

Laying there with X eyes, Midnight faintly moaned incoherently, his nose bleeding from the impact.

"I needed to see you anyway."Death said putting his cup down, taking out a notepad. Writing a quick message he placed it on Midnight's head saying:

_I'll need you to stay in your cat form so you won't distract Iva from her assignment.-Death_

"Let's see it!"Iva said anxiously.

With a gentle pull the curtain moved aside to reveal Takeshi in a completely black suit with the exception of his scarlet tie and shined shoes that matched the suit.

Her eyes widening Iva thought, _It really emphasizes his height. _Her gaze sweeping up and down the fabric she smirked and said, "It fits you to a 'T', Oni-san."

"Thank you."He said giving a shallow bow. Giggling she said, "I believe you've exceeded Death's expectations."

"He did say it was a formal event."Takeshi said fiddling with the red cufflinks.

Nodding Iva said, "You ready to go home?"

Looking at her he said, "Yeah, I'm tired."


	5. Assistant to Insanity

Yawning Iva stretched her arm and scratched her cheek as she opened her left iceberg white eye. _I should've gone to bed earlier last night._ Iva thought standing before the Moon classroom door. _Maybe I can ask Stein if I can get some coffee before class begins._

Letting out one last yawn she entered the nearly empty classroom, a lone figure sitting backward in a rolling chair near the desk at the head of the class.

"Morning, Dr. Stein."Iva said entering.

Turning toward her Stein said, "Nice to see you again, Iva. How's your brother?"

"He's doing well. Though, he barely escaped the witch with just a scratch."

"I would expect nothing less from my apprentice."

Shaking hands they gave greeting smiles to each other when Stein asked, "Have you reconsidered the possibility of being dissected?"

"My answer will still be the same, Stein, no matter how many times you ask."

Letting go of her hand he shrugged saying, "I'll still be curious about how your eyes ended up the way they are."

"It's simple. Genetics."Iva said matter-of-factly. Shrugging again Stein put his chin on the back if the swivel chair that also had his arms draped across the top of it.

"Is it okay if I make some coffee?"Iva asked as another yawn threatened to escape her throat. "Go ahead. You can make me a cup while you're at it."

Nodding Iva paused in the doorway and said, "Straight black?"

"Yeah."He said.

Going to the teacher's lounge that was a short distance away Iva quickly put the grounds in the coffee pot and set it to make their drinks.

Leaning against the counter as she waited for it to brew Iva's mind wondered to the past as she closed her eyes.

_The sound of the flames dominated Iva's hearing as she watched her family's home being consumed by the greedy hot tongues of latent heat. "Oni-san!"Her small voice screamed._

_Hearing a yelp a few feet away Iva also heard a menacing chuckle through the roaring of the fire that sent chills down her spine despite the blaze. _

"_Poor child…"It cooed. "You're all alone."_

_Balling her fists she ran toward the source of the voice but she froze when her eyes fell upon the misshapen figure that crouched before her brother with huge claws. Seeing her before the monster did, Takeshi gripped his wounded shoulder yelling, "RUN!"_

_Iva's body wanted to run but, her heart didn't want to leave her brother behind, not when this thing was about to kill him. So instead she took one look at the creature and sprinted straight toward Takeshi with only one thought in her head being: "I have to protect, Oni-san!"Swiping at Iva a fresh cut was added to the one on her left cheek, forming an X. But that didn't stop her. She instantly regained her pace and reached her brother._

_Only when she did, she was no longer in human form, she was a double-bladed scythe that was the perfect size for her brother to wield. Guided by instinct, Takeshi ignored his wound and stood, spinning Iva as if it were second nature to him._

_Their souls resonated with one motive: Destroy this Kishin. The name of this thing could only fit the descriptions of the monsters from their parents' stories. "This thing ate our parents' souls Iva."Takeshi said with evident malice. "Let's get them back."_

_Everything that happened after that passed by in an instant and the next thing that they knew a red soul hovered before them. Transforming back into a girl Iva remembered the stories and took the soul into her hands with tears in her eyes. Water, ash and blood all mixing together on her cheeks she pulled the orb away from her and shoved it into her mouth, swallowing it whole._

_Soon her brother had her in his embrace as she balled in his arms and help arrived too late…_

Wiping a tear that made a trail down her cheek she realized the coffee was ready and swiftly made her and Stein's cups. Going back to the classroom she found Stein smoking a cigarette, winding the screw that was poking out of his noggin. Placing the steaming drink on his desk she said, "Here you are."

Glancing at her Stein could tell she was troubled but he decided not to pry. Picking up his mug, he took a sip and said, "So how does it feel to be a Death Scythe?"

Having some of her drink before she answered she said, "It's surreal…I still can't believe we finally achieved it."

"If you'd only got it a few years earlier, you would've been the youngest Death Scythe."Stein joked.

"I know, right? But I'm satisfied with just being one."She said with a smile as she sipped more coffee.

"But you two are the youngest team I know of."

"Yes…"She said that night coming back to her again. "And now that I am a Death Scythe, I hope to protect more people from suffering."

Finishing the drink, Iva took Stein's empty one as well as she noticed the time, "But I'll have to focus on the things at hand and worry about those things another time."

As she exited the classroom the bell rang and the students began slowly filing into the room. _Let's hope you'll reach your goal._ Stein thought after she was out of sight.


	6. A Night to Remember Pt 1

The day of the party, Iva stood in front of Death with her hands shyly behind her back.

"What is it, Iva?"He asked.

Looking at him sheepishly she said, "Is it okay if others don't know who I am for a little bit longer?"

Confused, Death said, "Why would you want that?"

Rubbing her arm Iva said, "I know this sounds silly but, I have a sense of foreboding, Death-sama. And I don't think it'll be the best time for such small matters."

"I understand."Death said. "You can go now."

Making a small bow, Iva took her leave with a thankful smile.

"I can't help but worry about that kid."Spirit said once she faded under the red arches.

Nodding Death said, "Her and her brother are much alike in a way, like their parents."

"That's right."Spirit said glancing at him. "Their mother was the weapon and the father was the meister."

Turning to Spirit, Death said, "They were a strong team, all they needed was a witch's soul for her to turn into a Death Scythe when that Kishin took their lives…"

The image of Takeshi holding bleeding and crying Iva as young children before their burning home and a few older ones of them with their parents passed through Death's mind.

"Do you think that's the reason Iva became a Death Scythe?"Spirit asked.

"I believe it's a little more complicated than that."Death said.

**A Little Before the Party**

"Oni-san!"Iva called as she opened the door. "We need to get going or we'll be late to the party!"

Coming 'round the corner he said, "Hold on, I need to tie your hair."

Letting out a small sigh, Iva smiled, "Go ahead."

Swiftly tying half of her hair into a bun, he left the rest of her curled locks dangling about her shoulders. Handing Takeshi his coat, Iva placed her wrap on her arms, "Come on, it's time to celebrate the DWMA's founding!"

Lifting her onto his shoulder Takeshi said, "And I'll do this to conserve time."

Franticly grabbing onto his coat she exclaimed, "Oni-san!"

Before she could protest further Takeshi took off into the air. Laughing as Iva yelled in panic he said, "Don't worry, Nee-chan! I won't let go!"

Glancing at him with tears in her eyes she suddenly looked back and flushed crimson, "Even if Midnight catches up with us?"

A vein popping out of Takeshi's forehead he said, "Especially if it's Midnight!"

Putting more force into his next leap Midnight fell behind as they landed in front of the academy. Gently setting her down on the ground Takeshi turned the direction they'd come and cracked his knuckles.

Popping his neck he rolled his shoulders saying, "Three…"

Stretching his arms he said, "Two…"

Pulling back his fist, "One."

As if right on cue Midnight descended from his bound and Takeshi slammed his balled fist into Midnight's gut, launching him across Death City. Crossing her arms Iva shook her head, _Death-sama made a mistake when he paired me with Midnight. Oni-san will have him dead before it's all over._

"Welcome."A familiar voice said. Turning to the young Shinigami and his weapons Iva said, "Good evening, Kidd, Liz and Patty."

"Hiya!"Patty giggled.

"Hey, Iv."Liz smiled. "Nice dress."

"Thanks, Oni-san got it for me."Iva grinned. "You should like it Kidd, it's perfectly symmetrical."

His eye twitching he said, "But still, your eyes and scar…"

Glaring at him Iva said, "You still haven't gotten over that, **_yet?!_**"

Barely shaking his head, Iva sighed, "I guess you'll never get over it. Actually, I'm surprised you didn't freak out when you saw me helping Stein."

"It took everything in him not to."Patty blurted.

"This subject again?"Takeshi said with a raised eyebrow.

Nodding Iva said, "I better get inside before he has a breakdown."

Both of them entering the building they could hear Kidd let out a sigh of relief.

"I remember the first time we met he absolutely flipped out saying that asymmetry was evil."Iva said.

"And I knocked him out to shut him up."Takeshi added.

"Which is something you didn't need to do."Iva commented.

"He was annoying me."He said with a glare at the memory.

"Obviously, you always hit people that annoy you."Iva said glancing up at him. Seeing him put on a sparkling smile Iva mildly doubted his state of mind. _Then again, this is Oni-san we're talking about._

Entering the party, Iva and Takeshi put their top layers to the side and began to mingle with the crowd. They received many compliments on their outfits, making small talk with numerous fellow meisters and weapons as time passed. When Iva got a moment she stepped onto the balcony finding Soul eating finger foods.

Turning to her Soul put up his hand saying, "Yo."

Smiling Iva said, "Good Evening."

"Taking a breather?"He asked as she walked to the railing. Nodding she looked at the animated moon as she took a deep breath.

"It can get suffocating."Iva said.

"It must have been the same for the guy who went to the roof."

Turning to him she asked, "What was he wearing?"

"A fully black suit with a red tie, very cool."He said.

Her expression softening Iva said, "That would be my brother."

"He your partner?"Soul asked.

"Yeah."Iva said looking to the roof. "Speaking of partners, why don't you join Maka? She might want you to be with her right now."

Stepping onto the rail Iva jumped to the roof saying, "Have a good night!"

Landing a few feet from Takeshi she walked over to him.

"Thinking?"She said. Keeping his gaze on the sky as he laid down he said, "Yeah."

Sitting next to him she said, "Mom and Dad?"

"Yeah."

Looking up she said, "Can you tell me about them again?"

Closing his eyes Takeshi smiled.

"They were both kind and strong."He began. "They aimed to protect anyone they could from the Kishin and witches. People's safety was their top priority and others admired their courage and veracity displayed in their fighting. They were even considered the perfect meister-weapon match and no one was surprised when they married after some years. With the capture of their 99th soul they decided to settle down and raise a family…"

Simultaneously looking at each other Iva said, "You feel that?"

"Yep."

Sighing Iva said, "And here I was, beginning to think my premonition had been wrong."

Going into her weapon form, Takeshi held her in his grip as he leapt from the roof and a box-shaped force field formed around the ballroom in the tower.

Landing on the next tower Takeshi crouched, blending with its shadow. Scanning the area around the tower Takeshi spotted a figure not too far away in black-striped clothes.

_So he's responsible._Takeshi thought.

"Should we fight him?"Iva asked. Considering it for a moment Takeshi shook his head, "I sense that other teams have escaped, they can take care of him. We'll do some investigating instead and report back whatever intel we find afterward."

Reluctant to leave the other meisters and weapons in the force field Iva sighed, "Alright…"

"It'll be okay."Takeshi said with a grin. "Nothing will happen to them as long as they remain inside."

Noticing the figure had disappeared while they'd been talking Takeshi took off from the roof and into the city.


	7. A Night to Remember Pt 2

"I don't know why we had to change clothes."Iva said as Takeshi dashed through the streets and allies.

"Would you want your nice dress to get ruined?"He said with his eyes on their current path.

"Preferably, no, but I could care less during a battle."Iva said in all seriousness in her weapon form.

"Well, since it's your _only_ dressy outfit and I paid for it, changing clothes was a definite."

Cringing as another explosion broke the night's silence Iva turned her gaze to the sky watching the five dots racing under the stars chanting, "Chi, chi, chi, chi, chi…"

"Please knock them out of the sky, Oni-san."Iva pleaded. "They're getting really annoying!"

"Not yet."Takeshi said. "I'm observing them."

Groaning Iva said, "I've never liked rats…"

Stopping at the end of the ally they were in Takeshi watched the miniature witches fly in circles around the city blasting random areas. _They don't seem to be targeting any particular area._ Takeshi thought. _So they must be some form of distraction from what's really happening._

Before Takeshi could act he heard, "Pumpkin, Pumpkin, Pumpkin!"

Out of nowhere a huge jack-o-lantern collided with the witches, drawing their attention to a purple cat landing not far away, a curled witch's hat on its head. Blinking both of the siblings looked at each other dumbfounded thinking, _Didn't that cat look familiar?_

Instantly going to where the cat was Takeshi and Iva stumbled onto a ridiculous scene. Two girls were wrestling on the ground with both of their well-endowed chests pressing against the other's like balloons. And their skimpy clothes didn't help in the slightest. Men were gathered drooling over the cat fight between the two when Midnight walked up saying, "Blaire, big sis, why are you playing with your food?"

_I thought so._ The siblings thought in unison. Suddenly Takeshi knelt and touched the cobblestone street as he closed his eyes.

After a moment Takeshi said, "There's something stirring underground, something big."

Looking at him from her blade Iva said, "How big?"

"Big enough for me to have some real fun."Takeshi said with a grin.

Nervous Iva thought, _He only said things like that when it came to the witch and even that opponent wasn't too challenging for him. So this one's worse than a witch…!_

"Oni-san…you're kind of scaring me."Iva said in a small voice. Chuckling Takeshi stood and headed in the direction of the academy. It wasn't long before the ground began to shake and tremble beneath them and a pale figure came shooting from under the cobblestones. Her heart skipping a beat Iva gasped as her eyes settled on the fixture in the black and red sky.

Her mind noted that there were two others that fell to the ground below but all she was thinking at that point was, _It can't be!_

_How could Asura have awakened?!_Her mind screamed.

As they watched more figures came out of the earth they approached Asura, encasing his arms and legs in black ribbons, attempting to pull him back to his prison. But just from their appearance, Takeshi knew they were too old to hold him down, even though they were Death's seals. Iva could only watch in horror as Asura tore the seals to shreds.

"I guess we should attack before he can get free."Takeshi said, getting ready to pounce. Turning to him Iva exclaimed, "Are you insane?! Your going to get yourself killed if you go in now!"

"We're going."He said.

"NO!"Iva screamed as electricity passed between her staff and his hands. Suddenly Takeshi grabbed his head, gritting his teeth as he dropped Iva and fell to his knees.

Surprised Iva went into her human form saying, "Oni-san, what's wrong?!"

Gripping his head Takeshi went to answer when the sharp pain in his head got worse, stifling his words.

_The madness._Takeshi thought. _The Kishin's madness is affecting me…_

Putting her hand on her brother's shoulder Iva heard a voice from above yell, "Reaper Chop!"

Soon after that there was a huge crash and Iva turned to see Death hovering in the air with the help of four blue flamed rockets.

_Good._Iva thought. _Death-sama will put an end to this._

Turning back to her brother she gently took her brother's arm saying, "Let's get out of here."

Making a barely noticeable nod as Iva put his arm over her shoulders they slowly began to make their way to safety. Flinching each time she heard an explosion she thought, _I need to get him further away from the battle before it gets out of hand._

As a strong wind flowed throughout the city, Iva looked back to see a funnel of red rings pushing against Death's shield with Asura at their head. Gazing up at the sight in awe and horror Iva saw Asura break through Death's shield like a bullet.

"You filthy unforgivable swine!"Death yelled in an intimidating voice. "That's it!"

Turning to Asura he exclaimed, "I'm going to skin you alive again!"

With that four tentacles with skulls on the ends shot toward Asura only to bounce back without even touching their intended target by some invisible force field as Asura laughed with glee.

"You deflected my attack?!"Death said as he slowly got closer. "Damn you demon!"

"You knew there was a boundary past which my attacks wouldn't reach you!"Death said angrily.

"I doubt we'll meet again."Asura said with a smirk, leaving Death fuming. "Goodbye, master. It was fun."

A crimson sphere forming around Asura, he shot past the ominous clouds and into the dark blue beyond clearing the night sky. Feeling Takeshi's muscles relax he let go of his head and the sense of heaviness that had plagued the atmosphere faded.

"Let's go home, Iva."Takeshi breathed.

Nodding Iva said, "Yeah."


	8. Old Demons

Staring at the ceiling Iva clutched to her pillow in thought, the images of the night before playing over and over in her mind's eye. She barely took notice of the sunlight that began to filter through the curtains.

She'd been like that for hours, troubled by the feeling that something other than Asura was going to pose a threat. And that that threat was her partner resting in a room across the hall.

Finally sitting up, Iva buried her face into the pillow thinking, _No. I can't be sure about that._

Maniacal laughter coming back to her, Iva's heart sank to her feet as her worst memories came to plague her. But before a chill ran down her spine the phone by her bed rang, interrupting her troubled thoughts.

Answering as she snapped out her daze she mumbled, "I'll be there right away."

Grabbing her trench coat off her bed post, she slipped it on, left a quick note for her sibling and was out the door toward the academy.

Coming out of his room as the front door closed, Takeshi looked toward the living room/dining room spotting the note Iva left on the table. Walking over, he picked it and it read:

_Had to go the academy to meet with Death-sama. I'll pick up some food while I'm out._

_See you later, _

_Iva _

Putting the note back down, Takeshi sat in one of the four wooden chairs in contemplation about last night's events. First thing that came to mind was the headache he'd gotten and the electricity caused by Iva's fear, making their soul frequencies conflict. Looking at his bandaged hands, he recalled how silent Iva had been as she'd wrapped them with shaking hands. He knew something was bothering her and he couldn't put his finger on the exact reason.

But he remembered the last time she ever shook like that in his presence Takeshi couldn't recall the events that led up to that moment and Iva had refused to tell him what happened. All she said is that he hadn't exactly been himself and that's why their wavelengths had conflicted then, too. Only now she also had Asura to worry about other than what was happening with him. Before they had went to their rooms in the early morning Takeshi had given her a brief hug to comfort her and she gave him a small smile, thanking him.

_That's probably why Death called Iva to the academy._ Takeshi thought as he glanced down the hall to the front door. _Which means Iva will meet her peers._

Leaning back in his seat he sighed thinking, _I should meet up with Stein to figure out what happened underground last night._

After staying like that for a while, Takeshi changed and went out himself to get some answers.

Later at DWMA

Once Iva gave her respective bow Death said, "You don't have to do that, you know. You are part of my family."

"I know, Death-sama. It's just my way of thanking you for accepting Takeshi and I as your children after our parents passed away."Iva said with a weak smile. "If I may ask, where are the other Death Scythes?"

"I've already met with them. I wanted to speak with you on a more personal matter."

Clenching her fists Iva nodded, "About Oni-san."

Nodding Death said, "With Asura's madness sure to spread, you must be concerned about him."

"I am."Iva said as she looked at the ground. "The seal I placed within him has kept the worst of his madness at bay…but I'm afraid that the seal will break now that Asura is loose."

"Have you seen any changes in Takeshi's behavior last night?"Death asked.

Shaking her head, Iva said, "No, but our wavelengths didn't match like they usually do last night. I burned his hands."

"That is a little unsettling."Death said as he thought for a second. "Which is why I want you to keep a close eye on him, okay?"

Looking up at Death she said, "Yes, sir. What else will you want me to do?"

"I'll cancel your other assignment and have your brother team up with you on stand-by like Justin; I'll contact you when I need you to investigate anything."

Giving a curt nod Iva said, "If I must, I'll use my cursed eye to save Oni-san from his madness."

"You understand what that means, don't you?"Death said staring into her eyes.

"I do."She said. "Takeshi is the only family I have left. I won't lose him, too."

Giving an understanding nod Death said, "Then I'll leave him in your hands."

"Yes, Death-sama."She said with a deep bow as she left.

But as she approached the first red gate Death said, "You should also know that Stein is also being affected by the madness."

"Do you want me to watch over him, too?"Iva said turning to Death. Shaking his head Death said, "I already asked Spirit to do that and I have Marie staying with him to help soothe his madness."

"Alright, but I'll tell you if I see any change in either of them."She said resolutely, continuing on her way through the bladed arches.

Elsewhere with Takeshi

Walking into Stein's lab Takeshi yelled, "Stein! Are you here?!"

Wandering into the room where his desk and computer were, Stein sat in front of his computer in a daze.

"Stein."Takeshi said, approaching him. As Takeshi was about to touch his shoulder Stein turned to him saying, "Ah, it's you Takeshi."

Confused for a moment Takeshi thought, _I know Stein has better senses than that._

"Yeah…"Takeshi said. "Are you okay?"

Chuckling Stein said, "I should be asking you that."

His eyebrows furrowing Takeshi said, "What are you talking about Stein?"

"She hasn't told you then."Stein said blowing some smoke. "And you want to know why your wavelengths conflicted even though you have a flexible soul like mine."

"How did you know?"

"There was only one other time that your wavelengths didn't match, a time you can't remember because you blacked out and another part of you, took over."

Recalling the desire to fight the Kishin despite the fact that he would probably get both him and Iva killed, Takeshi said, "Madness…"

Nodding Stein said, "Exactly, a madness that's passed down in your family, just like your sister's blessed and cursed eyes."

"How?"Takeshi said staring at the scientist.

"I don't know."Stein said. "That's why I've repeatedly asked your sister if I could study her, so I can answer that question. Your mother never let me do any experiments either; she just wanted to learn how to handle the madness. But I could only show her a few minor techniques and she refined it on her own."

"Did she succeed?"

"Yes, she did and she wanted to teach you and Iva what she learned but…"

"She was killed before she ever could."Takeshi said as he clenched his fist. "But I've stayed pretty sane."

"Thanks to Iva."Stein said. "If not for her blessed eye, the madness would have taken you during your black out. Though the madness is directed toward Kishin and witches, it was enough to scare your sister into sealing it away."

Blinking Takeshi knew that much didn't scare Iva when it came to fighting, even when he prolonged a fight a little to make a Kishin suffer. What did he do to scare her so?

Thinking about it for a moment, Takeshi remembered plenty of times when he got angry as a child that Iva would shrink back with tears in her eyes, always making him feel bad when he unintentionally lashed out at her. Meaning he'd have to keep his anger in check more often than usual.

Sighing, Takeshi said, "Could you show me some of those techniques before I leave then?"

Putting out his cigarette in the ashtray Stein said, "No problem, make sure to show them to Iva sometime as well."

"Then she—"

"Like I said, the madness is passed down in your family. Iva is no exception."

Standing Stein started to walk out of the room saying, "Come on."


End file.
